Vocaloids at Hogwarts!
by Snow-Loftwing
Summary: Harry created the VOCALOID's when he was 8 years ago due to loneliness, but what happens when Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito and Meiko finally find him at Hogwarts? Will it be a living hell or better yet, fun for all? How will Voldemort react to this? And can he use Harry's love for Len as an advantage. NOT SLASH, JUST LEN & HARRY ARE LIKE, BEST FRIENDS. Harry's fifth year.
1. Welcome to Hogwarts?

"Master, Master!" A young blonde boy called to another boy with jet-black hair, "Where are you going? Are you going to Hogwoos again?" the boy asked his master again. Harry Potter laughed and patted Kagamine Len on the head, "It's Hogwarts, and yes I'm going. I'll be back for the holidays though." Harry laughed as Len huffed, "But why not stay with us Master?"Harry pulled Len into a hug and playfully ruffled his hair, "I'm sorry Len, but I have to learn! Please call me Harry, not master."

Harry smiled at the younger boy who beamed back. A girl who looked about 14 with beautiful long teal pigtails bounced into the room, "Harry-nii!" She sung in her sweet alluring voice, "It's time to go!" She bounced up and grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him outside, where a car with his trunk and hedwig were waiting."Goodbye everyone! I'll see you guys soon!" Harry waved to Meiko, Miku, Len, Rin, Luka and Kaito as he got into the car and closed the door. Harry waved to Vocaloids as he drove away, "Goodbye Master!" The Vocaloid's chorused back to Harry.

Harry smiled and sat back in his chair, wondering what this year would bring. ~*At the sorting*~ Harry watched the sorting hat calling out either 'Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Slytherin', Harry smiled and drank more of his pumpkin juice. Harry smiled again at Hermione and Ron who smiled back.

"This year, this have a new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Umbridge" Dumbledore spread his arms out and motioned Professor Umbridge forward, who giggled like a girl and stepped forward. When Umbridge was in the middle of her speech , the entrance door smashed open with a loud bang, most students scream and ran around, Dumbledore stood up with his wand pointed to the door.

When the dust cleared it revealed none over then-"Len! Miku! Meiko! Rin! Luka! Kaito! What are you guys doing here!" Harry stood up, ran over to them ,and hugged them, "Master! We found Hogwarts so we decided to come find you!" Miku chirped happily and she hugged Harry, "I'm so happy to see you guys! But why are you here?" Harry asked curiously. "We missed you Harry-nii!"

Len gave Harry his cute puppy dog eyes and hugged him, Harry ruffled his hair and laughed. The whole school was staring at Harry like he was crazy, "Mr. Potter, who are these...people?" Dumbledore stood up and haistily walked over to where Harry was standing, "Oh sorry Professor. This is Meiko" Harry pointed to a girl with skin-tight red leather clothes and short brown hair, "This is Miku"

Harry motioned to the girl that was in the teal school girl outfit and teal pigtails that reached to her ankles, "This is Len and Rin" Harry gestured to the two blonde twins with yellow school uniforms on, " This is Kaito-kun" Harry patted the boy with blue hair on the back, "and this, It's Luka!" Harry pointed to the girl with knee length pink hair."Hello Professor!" The Vocaloids chanted in unison to Dumbledore, who stood there staring at them strangley.

"Mr. Potter!" thundered Snape who had stormed up to Harry and grabbed him by the scruff of his collar, "Stop this, right now!". "Don't hurt Master!" Meiko's eyes glowed with anger as she punched Snape to the floor. Harry facepalmed and motioned to the Vocaloids who gathered around him, "Guys, try not to be...'violent', and follow me" Harry walked back to the Gryffindor table and motioned for the Vocaloids to sit down around him, they all stared at Harry with watchful eyes as he sat down between Hermione and Ron. Ah, what a year this would be...


	2. The disappearance of Kagamine Len

**Chapter two! Btw, Harry is in year 4 if no one knew... - Lucia**

"Master, please wait up" Len-kun panted as he hurried to keep up, "Where are you going Master?" questioned Len as they walked down many staircases. "Potions class" sighed Harry as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

When he FINALLY reached the dungeon, Snape was in a foul mood. Every now and then he would glare intensely at Harry and say rather rude comments.

Harry was about to put in his Wormwood when suddenly, "Mr Potter, Why do you insist on being a complete, utter-" Professor Snape was cut short when a melodious yet demanding voice said "Shut up you greasy git".

All students cracked up laughing as Snape looked around for the one responsible, Hermione and Ron fell from their chairs from laughter.

Len smirked and held up his hand, "It was me Sir" he said innocent and gave his famous fangirl fainting smile.

Snape felt a vein pop as he stalked up to the boy, but Potter stepped in front of him. "Hurt Len and you'll die a painful death" Harry growled with an intensity so great it nearly scared the old professor.

Nearly.

"Get out of the way Mr. Potter and 50 points from Gryffindor, now move before I trample you!" he hissed but Harry stood his ground, "Sod off" Ron snorted from his stool next to Harry and stood to join him.

"Yeah!" A voice chirped as Hermione also stood her ground in front of the yellow Vocaloid. A chrous of 'yeah!', 'sod off!', 'greasy git!' were called as more students gathered to protect Harry and Len Kagamine.

Snape got so furious he pulled out his wand, many students backed away. "Don't you dare Severus" A stern voice pierced the cold, damp air. Minerva Mcgonagall stepped through the door with Hagrid following.

"Yer 'Professor, can't hur' yer studen's" Hagrid grunted from behind Professor Mcgonagall. Snape growled, glared at Harry and stalked from the room.

Len beamed at Harry and glomped him, "Nee-chan helped me! I'm so happy, thank you Nee-chan!" Len cooed to Harry who smiled.

"Master! Master! Are you here?" Meiko rushed into the potion's classroom and glomped Harry, "You're safe! Thank god! I saw Snape stalk past and he looked mad so..." Everyone stared at Meiko, Meiko raised her fist, "Wanna keep staring?" they turned back to their work.

Hagrid ruffled Meiko's hair, "Yer a funne' one aren't yer?" he chuckled when Meiko crossed her arms and glare.

"Next Class!" Len chirped happily from behind Harry, he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to 'Hagrid's class'.

"That is so cute Nee-chan!" Len giggled as he hugged a baby unicorn much to Hagrid's surprise since most boys nor girls can get this close. The baby unicorn who Len named 'Chii' nudged Len with her nose. "C'mon Chii" Len started to walked over to Harry with Chii following.

The class watched as Harry stroked 'Chii' carefully and Chii didn't seem to mind Harry nor Len.

"Hey there buddy" Ron smiled at Chii who trotted up to him and seemed to say, 'Hello there too you too!'. Hermione also approached the unicorn and decided she liked Chii.

The whole class started gathering around the poor unicorn.

*Later, Gryffindor Common*

"What are we doing now Nee-chan?" Luka whispered loud enough for a teacher to hear, "Shhhh! We're sneaking out, I saw something and I want to know what it is!" Harry hissed although quietly, Kaito nodded and threw his ice cream in the bin.

"What did you see Nee-chan?" Miku whispered as she chewed on her negi(leek) quietly, "I think I saw the dark mark hanging over the trees" Harry noted as he threw his expanded invisablity cloak on him and the vocaloids.

Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len, Luka and Meiko are not quiet people, TRUST ME. They seemed to step on every stick, rock, twig and stack of parchment they could. Harry finally put a silent spell over them all so no one could hear them.

They snunk past Dumbledore who Harry swore kept looking at the cloak when they passed.

"Phew! I swear that Dumbfore was watching us!" Miku exclaimed, Harry facepalmed, "It's Dumbledore, not Dumbfore!" he also exclaimed.

A bright green light hit the sky again, getting more lime green each time. Harry looked up suspiciously before motioning the vocaloids forwards.

As they got closer to the quidditch pitch, they noticed it was about 5 people playing with Fred and George's 'fireworks'.

"Hey! You guys shouldn't be here! It's past curfew!" Harry called over to them, they all turned over to him, nodded and made their way back up to the castle.

Harry watched the last of the first years make their way back before sitting on the ground and just staring at the stars.

"We'll sing a song for you Nee-chan! Because we love you!" Rin exclaimed with stars in her beautiful azure eyes.

"**haro**

**mado o akete chiisaku tsubuyaita**

**hawayu**

**dare mo inai heya de hitori**

**moonin**

**asa ga kita yo doshaburi no asa ga**

**tikutaku**

**watashi no neji o dare ka maite**

**haro**

**mukashi no anime ni sonna no ita kke na**

**hawayu**

**urayamashii na minna ni aisarete**

**suriipin**

**baka na koto itte naide shitaku o shinakucha**

**kurain**

**namida no ato o kakusu tame**

**mou kuchiguse ni natta "maa-ikka"**

**kinou no kotoba ga futo atama o yogiru**

**"mou kimi ni wa zenzen kitai shite'nai kara"**

**sorya maa watashi datte**

**jibun ni kitai nado shite'nai keredo**

**are wa ittai dou iu tsumori desu ka..."**

"That was beautiful you guys!" Harry beamed at them and opened his arms, "Can I have a hug?" he laughed as all the Vocaloid glomped him.

Harry was laughing, but he didn't know that all his happiness would be gone soon...

"Yay! We're going to Hogsmeee!" Len cheered as he bounced around Gryffindor tower, students chuckled at the world, "You got it wrong again Len-kun!" Rin poked out her tongue at Len who pouted, "You say it then!" he dared her.

"You!"

"No! You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Both of you stop it!" Harry scolded them as he, Meiko, Miku, Kaito and Luka laughed.

Harry handed him all a jumper, Gryffindor scarf, mittens and a beanie and told them to put them on, "It will be cold" he explained.

The vocaloids had never seen cold before, as it had started snowing that night. Meiko had a fluffy red jumper and red mittens and beanie with the Gryffindor scarf.

Len and Rin had matching yellow jumpers, mittens and beanies along with the Gryffindor scarf. Kaito and Miku had teal and blue jumpers, mittens, beanies with the scarf. Luka and Harry had emerald jumpers with the Gryffindor scarf.

"All right, let's go!" Rin cheered as she and Len dragged Harry outside...

*Somewhere random*

"Yes my lord, Potter is going to that small town today" A deep voice confirmed as the man bowed to his master, lord Voldemort. Voldemort stepped out of the shadows, "Wonderful" he smirked darkly.

"What do you guys want? I can buy you guys anything you want" Harry smiled at the Vocaloids as they beamed at people and places, "I want to go to the sweet shop!" Miku bounced up and down, her teal pigtails bounced and her teal eyes filled with joy.

Harry smiled as Miku dragged him into the shop, but the shop wasn't what Miku thought it would be. All today it costs 10 galleons and Miku seemed happy. When they were leaving they heard terrified screams, Harry dropped the bags when he saw Voldemort and the death eaters.

"Potter" Voldemort hissed at Harry who was shaking with fear, "Meet your end!" Voldemort raised his wand and shot the killing curse at him.

Time slowed down for Harry as the curse came, he heard a melodious scream, "NO! NEE-CHAN!" and in a rush of yellow he was knocked out of the way and Len got the full blow.

Harry's eyes widened as Len fell, his last words echoing, "I love you Nee-chan!" before his tiny, beautiful heart stopped beating.

Harry pulled Len onto his lap, tears streaming down his face with anger, "NO! LEN! PLEASE WAKE UP! I'LL DO ANYTHING! NOT LEN!" he sobbed, he was enraged.

He kissed Len's forehead beforing standing up, wand pointed at Voldemort, "You fucking bastard! How dare you! You've taken any what I loved! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" curse after curse, Harry battled Voldemort with all his strength.

On lookers watched with fear as Harry's eyes turned blood red with anger. Minerva, Albus, Severus and the rest of the teachers and students watched.

"DIE! GO TO HELL YOU...YOU MONSTER!" Harry screamed at him, he dropped his wand and threw one huge punch at the monster, sending him to the ground and his wand pointed at his face.

Voldemort gave one cold laugh before disappearing away with his death eaters.

Harry dropped to his knees, clutched his head and just screamed for Len. He clutched Len tightly to himself, "I'll be okay Len! I'll bring you back somehow! and I'll make that bastard pay!" he hissed.

**Well there it is! I'm so sorry that Len died, but it was an idea from my friend, I want him to awaken :( - Lucia**


	3. Kokoro, Len version!

"Please Harry, there is nothing you can do-"

"You don't understand! I can bring Len back! I know I can! I have to!"

For many days, leading onto weeks, Harry stayed in the room of requirements. But no matter how hard he tried, Len would never open his azure eyes again.  
"Len-nii...Harry-nii-san..." Miku sighed tearily as the second week started, Miku and the others knew Harry knew Len would never wake up, but Harry seemed to push that fact away and continue. Changing wires, re-setting stuff, no matter how change he changed or re-newed something, Len would never come back to him.

It was an early friday morning, the sun was rising and the birds were chirping happily and our dear Harry lay asleep a fluffy carpet with the male yellow Vocaloid curled in his arms.  
Blink.

Blink, blink.  
Azure eyes opened to unfamiliar surroundings and Len scanned the area.

'What happened?' Len thought as he sat up, Harry's arms slipping out from around him.

Len turned his head to see the peaceful Harry sleeping and he smiled. "Nii-chan, please wake up" Len nudged him with his elbow. Harry's emerald eyes flickered open and he shot up like a bullet.

"Len-kun?"  
************

Kaito sat up in his bed, his eyes stiff with dried tears and tiredness. "Len-nii..." he whispered as he picked up the banana that sat on his bedside table. It still reminded Kaito of _him._

_*flashback*_

_"Kaito-nii!" _

_Len's happy smiling voice pierced Kaito's thoughts, the blonde Vocaloid jumped up and down in front of Kaito.  
"Yes Len-kun?" Kaito smiled at the blonde and watched as Len's smile widened, "I got something for you Kaito-nii!". Kaito noticed the blonde hiding something behind his back.  
"Ta-da!" Len pulled out a huge banana, perfectly ripe. "For you Kaito-nii! I want you to have it!" Len's smile widened.  
Kaito's eyes filled with happy tears as he hugged the Blonde.  
"Thank you Len-kun, I'll keep it forever"_

*flash back end*  


Tears fell onto Kaito's hands, he had tried not to, but he was crying again. "I'll never lose it or throw it away, Len-nii" Kaito thought as he placed the Banana Len had given him back onto the bedside table.

"Nii-chan, Please wake up"  
Len? Geez, Kaito WAS hearing things, he really did miss that banana-loving Vocaloid.  
"Len-kun?"  
That was Harry-kun's voice, did that mean that Harry finally had gotten Len to wake up?

*********  
"L-len? Is that really you?" Harry's voice quivered at the sight of the yellow Vocaloid, Len smiled. "I knew you could bring me back Harry-nii" was all he said before he pounced on Harry and gave him a bone crushing hug...

**SO, You guys like? YESH, I didn't want Len to die, so I decided to make him come back to life :D  
Hope you like**

**NO FLAMERS EITHER, I HATE CHU FLAMERSSS  
Meiko: Want me to punch them? *cracks knuckles*  
Me: YESH, LET'S GO GET THEM~  
**


End file.
